


Mythra's Payment

by MayorHaggar



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Large Breasts, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: After completing a quest, Mythra decides on an alternate form of payment from two elderly men.





	Mythra's Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Note the tags: this one's got rimming as well as an extreme age kink.

“Thank you so much, miss! We’re in your debt!”

“Tch, save it, old man,” Mythra said dismissively, brushing her long blonde hair out of her eyes. “That job was nothing. Find me something harder next time.”

She might have been bragging, but it was also true. Mythra was a Legendary Blade who cut down even the most dangerous of foes with ease with her large, jagged white sword. Her services as an independent blade were highly sought after, with people willing to pay her absurd amounts of money to dispose of the problems they couldn’t handle on their own.

“Here is your payment, as agreed,” the other old man said, holding a bag stuffed full of gold coins out towards her. She just shook her head, not even looking at him.

“No,” she said firmly. “I don’t want your gold.”

The two old men stared at her blankly, then turned towards each other and shared a flabbergasted look. She understood their confusion. A blade never refused payment, especially an independent like her. 

“But…why?” the first old man stammered. “Are you saying you did this quest for free?”

“Absolutely not!” she spat. “I _never_ work for free. I’ve just decided I want a different form of reward from you two old geezers.”

“D-different form?” the second man repeated, gulping. 

“Calm down,” she said, laughing at his obvious fear. “I’m not going to hurt you. In fact, I’m going to give you two old farts something you badly need.” They just stared at her apprehensively. She could have explained, but she found she enjoyed their nervousness. Mythra decided to keep them in suspense for a bit longer.

“Come with me,” she said, and it was not a question. She took both old men by the hand and led them away towards the inn, her strength ensuring they followed along whether they wanted to or not.

\--

“You should be grateful,” Mythra said smugly, pulling the first old man’s pants off of him with ease. “You old men looked so damn pathetic that I decided to take pity on you and show you a good time.” That’s what she said out loud. Truthfully, her reasons were far more selfish. She had always had a fetish of being fucked by elderly men. She knew that it wasn’t a common thing, that most women her age would be disgusted by the thought of having sex with men this old. But Mythra was different, and she embraced it. There was just something about the look in an old man’s eyes when he saw her body, the disbelief when he realized she was actually going to have sex with him. At their age they were lucky to be having sex period, and it wasn’t likely they’d ever had a shot to be with someone as sexy as her even decades earlier, at the height of their masculinity. Knowing that she had the power to reignite passions in these elder men, to make them feel things they hadn’t felt in years, if ever, was as satisfying for her as the actual sex itself. Every previous time she’d indulged in her fetish, her fortunate partners had always been fucked into submission long before she herself was even the slightest bit fatigued. That was okay though; leaving a trail of exhausted, sexually satisfied old men in her wake was reward enough for her. She couldn’t wait to do the same to these two ancients.

She tugged her white dress down past her cleavage, and laughed with delight at the way the old man gasped. 

“I bet you’ve never seen breasts like these, have you, you old geezer?” she taunted. She took her massive boobs in her hands and played with them, making them jiggle before his awed gaze. As the old man stared at her, his penis started coming to life. Soon it was straining against his underwear, and Mythra’s eyes lit up.

“At least your old dick hasn’t stopped working just yet,” she said. “That’s probably painful, huh? I bet that wrinkled old cock is just dying to get out.”

“Y-Yes, miss,” the old man wheezed. He was clearly uncomfortable, and she didn’t help him relax at all when she reached down and rubbed his groin through his cotton underwear.

“I guess I should be nice and let him out then.” His head bobbed frantically, making her smile. His eagerness was delightful. She sank to her knees in front of him and pulled his underwear down, only lowering them a little bit at a time to draw out the teasing for as long as possible. Eventually they were off though, and his erection was free. Mythra stared at it appraisingly. It was nothing special. She wouldn’t necessarily call it tiny, but he wasn’t gifted either. His cock was decidedly average. So why was she so happy to see it?

“I’ve seen you staring at my boobs, you know,” she said. “Even before, when you first hired me for the quest, it was so obvious that you were peeking at my cleavage.”

“W-what?!” the old man stammered. “Y-you must be mistaken! I would never, NEVER take advantage of a fine young—“

“Don’t play dumb, old man,” she said, shaking her head and frowning up at him. “You’re not in trouble, don’t worry. It’s actually why I’m doing this in the first place. You were so obvious it was pathetic. I knew you had to be beyond desperate, so I took pity on you and brought you and your friend back here with me.” It was a partial truth. She’d seen the two old men ogling her when she met them to accept the quest, and it had turned her on beyond belief. She’d accepted the quest immediately, knowing then and there that she’d be rejecting their gold and demanding this alternate form of ‘payment.’

“I bet you’ve never gotten a titfuck from a pair of boobs like these,” she said confidently.

“I’ve never gotten a titfuck _ever_,” he confessed. Mythra smiled widely, not able to believe her luck. This was too perfect!

“I guess I’ll have to make sure this is REALLY good then.” She produced a bottle of flavored lotion she’d purchased the previous day with this very thing in mind. She poured a generous amount into her hands and rubbed it into her chest, giving her breasts a nice thorough massage that probably only enhanced the old man’s desperation. Once her tits were oiled up to her satisfaction she pushed them together around his cock, watching his face closely as he experienced this feeling for the first time in his long life.

None of her partners ever lasted long between her boobs. This old man, who had never had a titfuck in his life on top of likely being sexually starved for years, had no chance. She worked her large breasts up and down the length of his cock, putting just as much force behind her motions as there’d be if the man was thrusting his hips and fucking her tits as hard as he could. Hell, this was probably harder than this particular man would’ve gone at her tits, weak as he was.

When her breasts worked down far enough for the head of his cock to peek out through her cleavage, she’d stick her tongue out and give it a few quick licks. To absolutely no one’s surprise, her enormous tits and the skillful way she used them finished this old titfucking virgin in very short order. He gave a strangled groan and started shooting his semen all over her breasts, and Mythra remained in place and let him give her whatever his weathered body could produce. While the quick shot wasn’t a surprise, she was caught off-guard when he fainted moments later, unceremoniously falling to the floor of her room at the inn. He lay there passed out on the floor, his pants and underwear hanging around his ankles and his groin covered in his own cum. The old man made for quite the pathetic sight. How divine. This was going even better than she’d hoped, and she still had a second geezer to play with.

Right when she’d first gotten them inside her room, she’d ordered him to stand off to the side and watch silently while she tended to the first man. He had remained quiet throughout, or at the very least hadn’t been loud enough for her to hear him, but she could clearly see now that he hadn’t been completely inactive. He’d taken his own pants and underwear off and was holding his cock in his hand, pumping himself with shaky, urgent strokes, just like he probably did when he was a horny teenager trying to jerk off without his mom noticing. Those days were long gone, but she’d driven him so mad with lust that it was like he’d gone back in time.

“O-oh!” he said, blushing once he realized her attention was now on him. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself!”

“It’s fine, old man,” she said, shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing, doing a very good job at masking her elation. “Just be glad you didn’t waste it and finish up before I could get to you.” 

As she crossed the room towards him, Mythra debated the best way to have her fun with this old grandpa. Anything she did would blow his mind, but she was feeling filthier than normal today. Deciding to give him something he’d probably never even dared to fantasize about, she easily spun him around by the shoulders, then kneeled down and gave his anus a long, slow lick.

“W-WHAT?! O-OH MY!” he shouted, not at all prepared for her to go for his ass. Mythra wasted no time, diving right into giving this old man what was guaranteed to be both the first and last rimjob of his life. If only her fellow blades could see her now, debasing herself by kneeling here and eating the ass of this wrinkled geezer. Not that any of them would dare say a word in judgment against her. They were far too smart and far too fearful of what she could do to them if they made her angry.

She would’ve preferred to keep going for quite a bit longer, but she knew she couldn’t push him too far. He was bound to cum soon if she kept it up, and she wanted to get some cock from her toy before she broke him. Mythra pulled back far too soon for her liking, but she could tell it was the right decision just by listening to him gasp and watching him shake. He probably wouldn’t have made it another minute with her tongue in his ass.

“Time to fuck, old man,” she declared, getting back to her feet. He was doubled over with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. “Don’t keel over on me just yet.”

Mythra could tell that he wasn’t going to be able to give her much movement no matter what position she had him try. She considered throwing him down on her bed and simply riding him to her heart’s content, but that seemed too mundane and boring. After thinking about it for a moment, the solution popped into her head. She effortlessly picked the short old man up in her arms as if he was nothing, smiling at the unmanly squeak he let out as he was swept off his feet.

Her short white dress was hiked far enough up her hips to not be a problem, and she hadn’t bothered with panties. It was simple to balance the old man in her arms and push him forward until she fit his cock into her pussy. Instead of giving him the chance to feebly move his hips, she controlled his every movement. She used her strength to rock him in her arms, moving his cock inside of her in a far more pleasing manner than he could’ve managed himself. Deciding to really have fun with it, she walked around the room of the inn, carrying him and letting him bounce around in her arms. That had the bonus of moving his cock around inside of her at strange angles, letting him reach spots he probably wouldn’t have otherwise, which felt nice. But physically feeling his cock inside of her was only secondary. Mythra derived far more enjoyment from how powerful she felt, carrying this short grandpa around the room of her inn as if he weighed nothing at all and driving his cock into her herself at her own pace.

“How is that, old man?” she asked, smirking at him while she listened to him whine and groan helplessly in her arms. “I bet you’ve never been fucked like this, have you?” Traditionally that would have been worded differently, but there was no mistaking who was doing the fucking here. He didn’t answer her. She kind of doubted he had the breath left in his lungs or the wits remaining in his head to even form words at the moment. It wasn’t like she needed an answer anyway. The way his arms clung to her neck as if he were holding on for dear life, the desperate look in his eyes, and the pitiful groans he couldn’t help but make all answered her question more clearly than mere words ever could have.

“You might as well quit trying to hold on,” she said. “Your body can’t take much more of this.”

“W…want…..you to…..feel….good!” he wheezed. Mythra laughed in delighted amusement.

“What a gentleman!” she cooed. “That thoughtfulness must have made the young ladies very happy back in your prime. You have no chance though. I could keep doing this for hours without any trouble.” As if to prove her point, she paced the entire length of the room with his body in her arms and his cock in her pussy. She didn’t have to slow down or pause, not even when she stepped over the motionless form of the first man, who had not shown any signs of movement or awareness since she literally made him faint with her tits. When she reached the other side of the room, she gripped his ass firmly with both hands and drove his cock into her harder and further than ever before. He whined like a scolded puppy.

“See?” she said, still using her strong arms to force his hips to move far harder than he’d have been able to do himself. “You’re out of your league, old man. You would have been out of your league even if you were forty years younger. At your age, I’m impressed you’ve even lasted as long as you have. We both know how this is going to end, so just give up and stop fighting against the inevitable.”

Maybe he took her words to heart, or maybe his frail body gave up despite his best intentions. Either way, it was only a few more moments before he was releasing his load inside of her pussy with a whimper, his body shaking feebly in her arms. She held him in place, enjoying the feel of this old grandpa squirting his semen inside of her. He gasped and wheezed, his tired old body having been tested and strained in ways it probably hadn’t been for decades. 

He sagged in her arms after finishing, and he began to snore even as his softening cock was still inside of her cunt.

“Typical man,” Mythra muttered. “Fast asleep as soon as he finishes.” She wasn’t actually upset about it though. It would have been a surprise if he’d lasted much longer than he did. Stamina wasn’t required or even expected, and she didn’t indulge in her fetish expecting to be driven to some kind of screaming orgasm, or any orgasm at all.

She pulled the unconscious old man out of her and set him down on the floor right next to his friend. They made quite a pair; two old men, one bald, one with hair that had gone completely gray, passed out on the floor of the inn, pants either down around their ankles or off altogether, flaccid cocks exposed. And THAT was what made this whole thing so satisfying for Mythra. Knowing that her beautiful, youthful body was capable of stirring up men of such old age, capable of making them feel such desire and lust was quite a turn-on. Seeing what kind of reaction she could draw out of them while they fucked, how desperate she could make them and how thoroughly she could exhaust them was always fun. And then there was the aftermath, seeing the way she could make them fall apart, using her vibrant body to fuck them into submission and admiring her handiwork when the deed was done. Add it all together, and it was far more rewarding to her than any mere orgasm had ever been.

Mythra gathered her things and left her room, shutting the door behind her and leaving the two depleted men passed out on the floor. She headed towards the exit, eager to get started on her next quest now that her bit of fun was finished. 

“Thanks for staying with us, miss!” the middle-aged innkeeper said as she saw Mythra approaching. “I hope you enjoyed your stay!”

“I did,” she said with a grin. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget my time here.”

“How wonderful!” the innkeeper said, oblivious as to Mythra’s true meaning. “Please visit us again some day!”

“Oh, I’ll be sure to if I’m ever in the area,” she said. After a moment of consideration, she dug around in her things and put another night’s worth of gold down on the desk. “Here, go ahead and hold the room for another night.”

“You’re extending your stay?” the innkeeper said, cocking her head. Obviously she wasn’t going to turn away a customer, but she could clearly see that Mythra was packed and ready to go.

“Not exactly. A couple of your senior citizens helped me out with a little something, and got pretty worn out in the process. They might need all night to recover.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
